El Dolor De Una Traición Y El Placer De Un Nuevo Amor
by RyoNef191
Summary: Ash nos narra lo que sufrió con un viejo amor, y como se recuperó con la llegada de uno nuevo. 1 -Pearlshipping: Ash/Dawn 2 -AdvanceShipping: Ash/May


EL DOLOR DE UNA TRAICIÓN Y EL PLACER DE UN NUEVO AMOR (A QUIEN ENGAÑO MI VIDA ES UNA CANCIÓN XD)

POV DE ASH

Mi mente siempre quiere jugar conmigo, cada que estoy en un momento de total tristeza, mis recuerdos fluyen y me traen las imágenes más bellas de mi vida, esos bellos recuerdos me causan una tremenda alegría, pero a veces, a la vez aumenta mi tristeza. Busco dentro de mis bolsillos mi amuleto de la buena suerte, un listón partido a la mitad, un listón que lo único que hace es que recuerde a May, y también hace que recuerde el dia en que nos hicimos novios.

/ (NOTA: recuerden la 9° película, esto ocurre aquella noche después que se separan de Manaphy

2° NOTA: cada que recuerdo esas películas (desde la 1° hasta la 13°) recuerdo que mi infancia se fue por un tuvo T-T XD)

Ya habíamos regresado a tierra firme, los cirqueros [así los he llamado siempre porque siempre olvido sus nombres XD] nos invitaron a pasar nuevamente la noche en su caravana. Ya era media noche cuando escuché que la puerta del remolque se abría, creo que fui el único que lo escuchó; revisé el lugar, todos estaban en su sitio durmiendo, pero faltaba...

Ash: May? A donde habrá ido?

Me levanté, y me alisté sin hacer ruido, salí de allí y me dirigí al primer lugar que se me ocurrió, al muelle, de seguro estaba triste por haberse separado de Manaphy. Era cierto, allí estaba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas, me acerqué a ella, vi que en sus mejillas le corrían unas lagrimas, me acerqué a ella y le dije

Ash: hola May, que haces aquí?

Ella no me dijo nada, volteó la mirada hacia el otro lado para evitar verme

Ash: te importa si te hago compañía?

Sin respuesta alguna, me senté a su lado, antes que yo volviera a decir algo ella hablo

May: (con la voz quebrada por el llanto) te odio...

Me odia? Pero por qué?

Ash: pero... Por qué? Que hice?

May: dime... Que pasó allá dentro del templo? Quiero saber

No podía decirle decirle que casi me muero ahogado, pero si le dije lo que Manaphy hizo en mi mente

Ash: (con una sonrisa) yo... Más bien, Manaphy hizo que yo viera, lo preocupada que estabas, eso me animó para que yo siguiera adelante

Ella por fin me miró, pero me miró con furia, luego comenzó a gritarme

May: (llorando) NO ES CIERTO! ESTABAS A PUNTO DE MORIR AHOGADO!

Ash: (impresionado) May...

May: Manaphy hizo que yo también viera lo que te pasaba a ti, lo vi todo! ERES UN IDIOTA ASH! PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!

Ash: calma May, no fue así...

May: PERO SI PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! YO ESTABA PREOCUPADA! NO PENSASTE COMO ME HUBIERA SENTIDO SI ALGO TE PASABA!

May no aguantó más, se acurrucó en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar como una niña

May: (llorando) me hubiera muerto si algo te hubiera pasado...

Ash: calma May, no digas eso

La tomé del mentón, se veía hermosa ante la luz de la Luna, sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas parecían un manantial, me quedé viéndolos y me perdí profundamente en ellos. No resistí, acerqué mis labios a los suyos para terminar en un profundo y duradero beso, al romperlo, vi que ella estaba muy impresionada

May: Ash...

Ash: May... te amo

Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, esa aventura fue extraordinaria para mí, descubrí cosas que no sabía, cosas que nunca había sentido ni entendido, era algo llamado amor.

May: Ash... Yo... Yo...

May me volvió a abrazar, nuevamente derramaba lagrimas, pero sabía que no eran de tristeza, sino de alegría

May: Ash... Yo también te amo! No sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando éste momento... Me haces tan feliz.

Volvimos a compartir otro beso, uno que simbolizaba el nuevo amor que ambos nos teníamos mutuamente.

/

Me quedo mirando una de mis posesiones más preciadas, pero es a la vez el que más dolor me causa, es la mitad del listón que gané en aquel concurso contra May, ese listón que ambos compartimos representa una promesa, representa nuestros corazones, que al juntarse, forman el amor más grande de todos.

/ (ESE DIA DEL CONCURSO)

Estábamos en el balcón de mi habitación del hotel donde estábamos hospedados, estábamos abrazados tiernamente, frente a nosotros, el firmamento de las estrellas

May: (atrapada en los brazos del chico) hay mi amor, que lindo fue tu gesto de partir a la mitad el listón, no me lo esperaba

Ash: ya sabes, puedo ser impredecible

May: como aquella vez en que me pediste que fuera tu novia, uno de mis días más felices de mi vida, y este día se suma a esos lindos recuerdos

Pero nuestra conversación cambió para hablar de un tema súper importante, ella empezó a entristecer un poco

May: (triste) enserio tienes que ir a Sinnoh

Ash: si May, ya está todo preparado, no puedo decir que no a ultima hora

May: pero... Me dejarás sola en Jhoto, no se si aguantaré al estar lejos de ti

Ash: no te preocupes May...

May: (alzando un poco la voz) cómo no me voy a preocupar! no quiero que en todo este tiempo que estemos separados tu empieces a enamorarte de otra chica!

Ash: tranquila amor, tu sabes que nunca haría eso, eres lo más importante de mi vida

May: (mirándome con los ojos llorosos) juramelo

Su cara de ternura me alegró mucho, como dije, soy impredecible, tanto que hasta yo mismo me sorprendo, así que saqué mi mitad del listón y se lo mostré, ella comprendió y también sacó su parte

Ash: sabes que significa esto, significa una promesa, representa a nuestros corazones, que, al estar separados, (juntando las dos mitades) siempre estarán juntos

May: Ash... Yo...

Ash: desde hoy May, teniendo al firmamento y a DIOS de testigo, juro que te amaré para siempre, sin importar la distancia, sin importar a quienes nos rodeen, algún día por fin estaremos juntos sin que nadie logre separarnos nunca, así como algún día el listón volverá a estar Unido...

May: nosotros estaremos también Unidos para siempre... (con lagrimas de alegría) hay Ash (abrazándome por el cuello) estoy tan feliz!

Compartimos un agradable beso, un beso que sellaba nuestro juramento, en nuestras manos sosteníamos nuestras mitades del listón que estaba Unido gracias a nosotros.

/ (EN SINNOH)

Había llegado a Sinnoh, donde competiría en la Liga pokemon de la región, esta fue sin duda uno de los mejores viajes que he realizado. Conocí a una de mis mejores amigas, Dawn, con ella he llevado un buen vínculo, hemos compartido tantas aventuras juntos, sin duda alguna, he sido muy feliz a su lado.

Le conté a Dawn sobre mi novia May, no sé, pero al contárselo noté en ella un ligero gesto de tristeza, pero siempre me ponía una sonrisa cada que yo hablaba de ella.

Cuando May llegó a Sinnoh por la Copa Wallace, yo me impresioné como no tienen idea, nunca imaginé ver a mi novia durante mi estancia en Sinnoh. Pero fue durante esa temporada cuando comencé a pensar que mejor no me hubiera separado de ella, por qué digo esto? Bueno, ella se la pasaba hablando de un chico llamado Brendan, parece ser que estudiaron juntos pero se separaron cuando comenzaron su viaje. Al parecer el mentado Brendan era igualmente coordinador, también fue a Jotho para participar en los concursos, así que ambos viajaban juntos por la región.

No lo negaré, me sentía muy celoso de él, cuando May hablaba de él le le brillaban los ojos, estaba cargada de felicidad, no recordaba verla así ni cuando estaba conmigo.

Estábamos conversando bajo la sombra de un árbol, todo iba bien, hasta que recibió una llamada de él

May: espérame tantito, solo voy a contestar, no me tardo

Ella se fue a otro lado para contestar teléfono, algo me quemaba por dentro, eran los celos, el chico aquel podia estar tramando algo con ella.

Cinco minutos pasaron, escuché que alguien se acercaba, creí que era May, pero no, era Dawn, pero igual su compañía era agradable

Dawn: hola Ash, y May?

Ash: fue ha hablar por teléfono

Dawn: ah...

Ash: notaba que Dawn estaba aquí por una razón en especial, y sabía que era sobre May

Dawn: tu... Tu sabes que May está viajando con otro chico?

Ash: si... Me dijo que son amigos de la infancia

Dawn: y tu... Tu confías en ella?

Ash: cómo que si confío? Claro que confío en ella

Dawn: es que... Yo no confío tanto en ella

Ash: qué?

Dawn: la escuché hablando por teléfono con ese chico, y le decía muy dulcemente que lo amaba

Ash: (fastidiado) de qué estás hablando?

Dawn: es que, creo que ella te engaña con ese chico

Ash: Dawn... cómo quieres que crea en esa mentira

Dawn: (impresionada por mis palabras) no es mentira! Enserio la escuché

Ash: no Dawn...

Comencé a gritarle, me había enojado, pero no era por ella, es más no debía estar enojado con Dawn, no tenía derecho, ella solo me decía una ligera sospecha, yo debía tomarlo tranquilamente, pero no, mi enojo fue porque trataba de negar mis propias sospechas, si era cierto lo que Dawn me decía, en ese momento yo estaba haciéndome daño al negarlo.

Dawn: perdón Ash... Yo no...

Me salí de control, logré hacer que ella llorara por mi reacción, ella solo quería ayudarme pero yo solo le grité, parecía tan tierna como una niña cuando está triste o tiene miedo

Ash: (tratando de tranquilizarla) no Dawn... Perdóname tu... No debía

La abracé, ella correspondió al abrazo pero seguía derramando lágrimas en mi hombro, en realidad ella no tenia culpa de nada y yo solo la hice llorar.

May: (seria) que creen que están haciendo...

Fue en ese momento en que estábamos abrazados que May regresó, yo no me senti mal al hacerlo, pero Dawn si, fue así que se separó de mí y se levantó

Dawn: perdón

Dawn salió corriendo, yo bien sabía que seguía triste

Ash: no Dawn! Espera!

May: mejor así. Ahora explícame que tanto traes con esa amiga tuya

Me volví a enojar, pero esta vez era con la verdadera culpable de todo

Ash: (enojado) que yo te explique? Por qué no me explicas tú, cuál es tu verdadera relación con Brendan!

May: a qué te refieres, él solo es mi amigo

Ash: igual Dawn es mi amiga! Y no tienes ningún derecho de sentirte celosa de ella!

Comenzamos a discutir, nuestra primera discusión de nuestra relación.

No entraré en detalles extras (porque al autor no se le ocurre más para la discusión XD), solo diré que después de todo, pudimos arreglarlo, se que May está celosa de Dawn, quiso que me regresara con ella a Jotho, obviamente le dije que no, pero sigo desconfiando de ella así como desconfío de ese maldito de Brendan. Pero en fin, para arreglar nuestra vida, decidimos que al acabar nuestros viajes, comenzaremos otro en una región donde estemos aislados de todos los que conocemos y puedan separarnos, el lugar ideal, Teselia.

/

Una profunda tristeza me invade, junto a una gran furia, me dan ganas de romper aquel listón y mandarlo al Diablo junto a todo lo que me recuerda a ella, porque eso fue lo que ella hizo con nuestra promesa, la rompió, me mandó al Demonio y se olvidó de mí así como se olvidó de nuestro juramento.

/ (EN EL BARCO DE REGRESO A KANTO)

Estaba a solo diez minutos de la costa de Kanto, le mandé un mensaje a mi querida May, quien estaba aqui en la región esperándome lista para iniciar nuestra nueva aventura juntos en Teselia. Pero me extrañó cuando ella me mandó otro mensaje diciéndome que quería verme en un claro oculto que yo conocía bien. Ese claro oculto era nuestro lugar especial, un lugar secreto donde ella y yo nos juntábamos para estar aislados del resto del mundo, ya que ese lugar era nuestro mundo, solamente nosotros dos; un claro donde la luz del Sol iluminaba levemente dando una agradable frescura y la luz de la Luna daba la impresión que el lugar pareciera hecho de cristal.

El testigo de nuestro amor no eran las estrellas, era una penca de maguey que allí había, una penca donde yo grabé su nombre Unido al mío entrelazados, esa era la prueba absoluta de nuestro amor eterno. Pero al llegar al claro, la vi allí de pie frente a la penca, junto a ella su Blaziken, yo me alegré al verla, pero me quedé estupefacto al ver lo que ella hizo

May: Blaziken, quema la penca

Vi como las llamas envolvían el maguey, pero mi pregunta era porqué lo hizo

Ash: May, pero... por qué?

May regresó al pokemon a su poke-ball, luego se acercó a mí, estiró la palma de su mano y me enseñó que traía consigo su mitad del listón, pero lo que me hirieron fueron sus palabras

May: toma la otra parte, tu te la habías ganado, ya no la quiero

Ash: May... Pero... Y nuestro juramento?

May: ya no significa nada Ash, tu y yo hemos terminado

Una fuerte tristeza y depresión me inundaban, era cierto lo que oía, yo no quería creerlo, pero era cierto, ella me estaba cortando.

Ash: pero May...

May: (alzando la voz) ya tómala y vete! Ya no somos nada!

Vi que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas

May: que no vez que también es muy doloroso para mí? Yo no quiero pero es lo correcto

No quiere? Pero si no quiere, por qué lo hace?

Ash: pero May, por qué lo haces?

May: por qué? Porque ya no es lo mismo Ash, tu tienes que hacer tu vida y yo quiero hacer una pero sin ti

Ash: May... Pero porqué... Si yo te amo

May: ese es el problema, yo ya no te amo, yo... Yo amo a otro

A otro? Lo sabía, Dawn tenía razón, ella se enamoró de Brendan

Ash: es por ese Brendan, cierto?

May: si... Me he enamorado de él, y lo que sentía por ti fue remplazado por lo que ahora siento por él

Ash: pero May, por qué? yo traté de hacerte feliz, todo este tiempo...

May: (alzando nuevamente la voz) todo este tiempo tu has estado más con esa chica que conmigo!

Celos? Se sentía celosa de Dawn y por eso buscó refugio en Brendan?

May: (con una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla) él me dio el amor que yo necesitaba mientras tu me lo negabas estando con esa chica Dawn, él se entregó a mí cuando más necesitaba de alguien, aún sabiendo que tu y yo éramos novios, él es un chico que me ganó arriesgándose, y por eso lo amo.

Ash: pero, por qué mentiste?

May: yo no te mentí, solo que nuestro tiempo ya pasó, me di cuenta que no es contigo con quien quiero pasar mi vida entera, es con él.

Ash: pero... y nuestras ilusiones? Y nuestros sueños?

May: tus ilusiones, tus sueños, pero nunca fueron míos

Me costó, pero al final lo comprendí

Ash: comprendo

May: tu no comprendes nada, por favor, toma tu listón y vete!

Cerré su puño y luego lo besé

Ash: no... Quedatelo, si todavía tienes compasión de mí quedatelo y acuérdate de mí cada que lo veas

May: pero Ash...

Ya no dije nada, solo me di media vuelta y me comencé a alejarme, al estar a tres metros de distancia de ella, la miré una última vez sobre mi hombro, vi que ella también se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Comencé a correr, corrí lo mas rápido que pude ya que no quería que ni ella ni nadie viera mis lagrimas de tristeza, entregar todo y luego perderlo todo no es para nada fácil.

/

He estado en Teselia por varios meses ya, pero por desgracia, no he podido olvidarla, ella sigue en mis pensamientos hasta el dia de hoy.

Siempre quise que ese tal Brendan le pasara lo que a mi me pasó, ella es experta en mentiras, con esas mentiras me conquistó y con esas mentiras lo conquistó a él, y así como yo sufrí, él también sufrirá, y parece ser que mis deseos se hicieron realidad.

Teselia no ha hecho más que recordarmela, cuando llegué aquí no he querido volver a verla, no quise saber más de ella ni de nadie, pero ha sido difícil el olvidarla. Pero ahora, ella vino hasta acá a Mistralton, se excusa, dice que hasta ahora se ha dado cuenta que todo lo perdió desde aquél dia en que ella decidió terminar nuestra relación, dice que aquello no debió de haber pasado, dice que quiere volver, pero yo no estoy seguro.

Es de noche, me salí de mi habitación del hotel para venir hasta este claro que me recuerda mucho a nuestro lugar especial, aquel lugar que ella destruyó con sus mentiras. Precisamente hay aquí un Maguey, lo que me hizo recordar mucho al que ella quemó, pero pude notar que había algo escrito en él, me acerqué y si, habia algo grabado, y precisamente decía: ASH Y DAWN POR SIEMPRE

?: allí estás!

Detrás de mí estaba aquella chica cuyo nombre estaba escrito en la penca del maguey, era Dawn, mi amiga de Sinnoh, quien había llegado a Teselia hace una semana.

/ (PERSPECTIVA SOBRE DAWN)

Ash: espera!

?: tendrás que alcanzarme!

Hace una semana, yo había visto a una chica, porque estaba a distancia no pude reconocerla bien, lo único que sabía es que se parecía a Dawn, mi amiga de Sinnoh, pero, que hacía aquí? La seguí hasta llegar a este claro

Ash: maldición! La perdí de vista.

La había perdido, pero por un momento me senti relajado, éste claro me traía los agradables recuerdos con May, y por alguna razón no me sentía mal al recordarla, ese lugar parecía completamente virgen, era un lugar donde se podía escribir una nueva historia, era un lugar que estaba seguro podia curar dolores como los que siento.

?: adivina quien soy!

Alguien me cubrió los ojos, era obvio saber de quien era esa voz

Ash: Dawn, no me engañas, se que eres tú

Ella apartó sus manos de mis ojos y los pasó a mi abdomen y recosto su cabeza en mi espalda para poder abrazarme

Dawn: me alegro de volver a verte, estar en Jotho no es lo mismo sin ti

Ash: a mi también me alegra mucho verte de nuevo Dawn, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

Dawn: aw... Que tierno!

Pasamos un buen rato allí hasta que Millo e Iris nos encontraron, la invitamos al hotel donde nos hospedabamos, le pedimos una habitación. Llegando la noche, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, ella y yo decidimos ir a aquel claro donde nos habíamos visto esa tarde, fuimos allí, ella permitió que yo descansara mi cabeza en sus piernas, sus piernas son muy tersas, era muy confortable el estar así. Conversamos hasta que llegó la 01:00 hrs...

Ash: ya es tarde, debemos irnos ya al hotel

Dawn: Ash, antes de irnos, te puedo pedir un favor?

Ash: claro!

Dawn: puedo dormir contigo como lo hacíamos antes?

Ash: claro, sería reconfortante

Ok, lo reconozco, May tenía razón en una cosa, era cierto que me acostaba con Dawn (XD) de vez en cuando, cuando me sentía solo, cuando más necesitaba de alguien a mi lado, Dawn entraba a mi habitación por las noches, y se acurrucaba conmigo, no solo me hacia sentir mejor, sino que aliviaba ese vacío de soledad que tenía; y confieso otra cosa, en todo el tiempo que estuve junto con May, nunca habíamos compartido la misma habitación por las noches, ni una sola noche.

Nos fuimos al hotel, pero ella insistió en tomarme del brazo por todo el camino. Asi hicimos noche tras noche durante toda esta semana que estuvimos aquí, nos íbamos al claro y nos quedábamos hasta muy de noche, y cuando regresábamos nos íbamos tomados de la mano o a veces la llevaba cargando anoche sucedió algo que no me imaginara que ocurriera.

Nos habíamos quedado dormidos por un buen rato bajo un árbol en aquel claro, yo me desperté y vi que eran las 00:45 hrs, ya era tarde, quise levantar a Dawn, pero no pude por una razón...

Ash: wau... No lo habia notado, pero Dawn se ve más bonita de lo regular con la luz de la Luna, pareciera que su bello rostro brillara

Se veía tan tierna, tan dulce, tan hermosa, su piel blanca se hacía más bella con los rayos lunares, tome su rostro, noté que ella puso una ligera sonrisa. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nerviosismo, sentía que mi corazón palpitaba más de lo regular, y un calor intenso sofocaba mi cuerpo, la pregunta era, por qué sentía esto? La única vez que recuerdo haber sentido algo parecido, fue cuando me confesé a May.

Ash: [no... Será posible? Estaré cayendo nuevamente en aquella trampa?]

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella, lo ice más por instinto que por cualquier otra cosa, mi cuerpo me lo ordenaba, me lo pedía, fueron cuestión de segundos para que lograra juntar mis labios con los suyos. No quise que el beso durara mucho, ella podría reaccionar en cualquier momento, sus labios eran muy suaves y dulces, ella estaba dormida pero aún así lo disfruté. Ese breve momento en que probé sus labios fue suficiente para entender

Ash: (al separarse de Dawn) no hay duda, me he enamorado de ti

Cuanto tiempo pasó para darme cuenta, cuando la conocí solo era una amiga más, nunca tuve ninguna intención de quererla más que como amiga, pero ahora comprendo porque mi corazón se sentía distinto al estar junto a ella, era porque me complementaba, ella llenaba ese vacío que May había creado. Estado junto a ella he sentido que mi mundo ha vuelto a girar, comprendo que no estaba destrozado por haber roto con May, estaba destrozado por que no estaba con la persona correcta, la persona correcta siempre estuvo junto a mí y hasta ahora lo vengo a saber.

Pero, todo esto solo son suposiciones mías, puros sueños e ilusiones mías, no sé si ella me corresponda, y no sé si en un futuro ella me haga sufrir, y no quiero, no quiero que al final me traicione, y yo quede nuevamente con el corazón destrozado, cada que lo entrego todo, termino perdiéndolo todo. Pero, quizá ella sea distinta, quizá ella me corresponda y se entregue como yo lo hago, ella ha sido siempre muy distinta a las otras chicas con las que he estado, si, me atrevo a darle una última oportunidad al amor, te daré una oportunidad de estar conmigo, pero más que nada, me daré otra oportunidad de ser feliz.

Cargué a Dawn en mis brazos, no quería respetarla, la iba a llevar al hotel y recostarla al lado mío, pero algo ocurrió, ella se empezó a despertar

Dawn: (despertando) que... A donde vamos?

Ash: te llevaré al hotel, tranquila, tu sigue durmiendo

Dawn: espera, bajame un rato, debo hacer algo

Ash: no puedes esperar a llegar al hotel?

Dawn: no... Es muy importante hacerlo ahorita

Ash: ok

Bajé a Dawn, ella salió disparada hacia donde antes estábamos. Tardó un rato, al regresar, saltó a mi espalda y dijo dulcemente

Dawn: estoy muy cansada para caminar, llévame en tu espalda

Ash: ok

La llevé al hotel, y como dije, la acosté en mi cama, se veía tan hermosa, lo ultimo que hice fue acostarme junto a ella y abrazarla, ya mañana seria un nuevo dia, el día en que le confesaría mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

/

Dawn se acercó a mí, puso sus manos sobre las mías, y ambas las puso sobre la penca del Maguey, y me dijo

Dawn: yo lo escribí anoche, como el símbolo de una promesa, una promesa que juro nunca se romperá

La luz de la Luna se reflejaba en sus bellos ojos azules, no lo resistí mas tiempo, lo que me ocurrió aquella noche con May me está volviendo a pasar. Acerqué rápidamente mi rostro al suyo y junte nuestros labios en un profundo y duradero beso.

Ella me abrazó fuertemente, como si quisiera atarme junto a ella para nunca separarse de mí, yo estaba muy feliz, y no solo yo, mi corazón, sentía como palpitaba, era algo que nunca antes había sentido, y mucho menos con... No, ahora estoy con Dawn, debo olvidarme de ella, y mucho menos debo recordarla en un momento como este, solo somos Dawn y yo. Nos separamos luego de un rato, ella estaba cansada de lo profundo del beso, pero me miraba muy felizmente

Ash: Dawn... Te amo

Ella soltó un par de lágrimas, pero aún así no dejó de sonreír, eran lágrimas de alegría. Me abrazó fuertemente y secando sus lágrimas en mi hombro, me dijo

Dawn: yo también te amo Ash, desde el día en que te conocí

Ash: Dawn... Yo... Tengo miedo

Dawn: (comprendiendo mi duda) tranquilo, se que estás adolorido, se que temes a que vuelvas a sufrir, pero no tienes nada que tener, yo estoy contigo ahora, y lo que ambos sentimos nadie podrá remplazarlo

Ash: Dawn...

Ella se apartó un poco de mí y me miró

Dawn: mírame a los ojos y dime que confías en mí, dime que me amas y que nunca dejarás de hacerlo

La miré a los ojos como me pidió, pero hice un poco de trampa, hice uso de mis poderes de controlar el aura, y vi su alma a través de sus ojos, todo era cierto, el amor que ella sentia por mi era sincero, todos sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

No respondí a su pregunta, solo volví a besarla profundamente, de testigo teníamos a aquel maguey que tenia grabado nuestros nombres.

/

Ash: toma la otra mitad, ya no la necesito

Me enfrenté a May, tenía que decirle que ya no podia corresponderle

May: pero Ash, tu me juraste qué!

Ash: ambos habíamos jurado el amarnos para toda la vida, pero tu rompiste esa promesa

May: pero Ash, yo vine únicamente por ti

Ash: pero porqué viniste precisamente

May: (casi llorando) me di cuenta de mi error, me equivoqué al dejarte por Brendan, yo sabía que nuestro amor sería eterno, por eso regresé a buscarte para no volvernos a separar nunca

Miré su alma a través de sus ojos, no era cierto, ella no sentía nada de eso, ella sólo estaba allí por despecho, al igual como ocurrió conmigo, ella engañó a su novio, y éste la abandonó, solo vino para llenar su tristeza, pero no vino por amor como ella dice

Ash: no May, no puedo creerte

May: pero Ash! Es la verdad!

Ash: no May, yo no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a burlar de mis sentimientos, quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, pero nunca más volveré a amarte como una vez lo hice

Le di en la mano el listón, y luego salí de la habitación dejándola dentro llorando. Me sentía mal por ella, pero no podia permitirle jugar conmigo para agrandar su vanidad.

/ (VARIOS MESES DESPUÉS)

Solo falta un día para que comience la Liga, ya he reunido todos los requisitos. Estoy completamente que ganare

Dawn: se que lo lograrás!

Ash: lo sé (abrazándola) tengo a mi lado a la mejor animadora del mundo, y a la mejor novia de todas

Recuerdan cuando dije que mi amuleto de la buena suerte era el listón? Bueno, no era eso, no era suerte, eran bendiciones, bendiciones de uns chica que siempre me ha querido como yo a ella, una chica que ahora estoy besando, lo que me trae esa "suerte" es ese canijo sentimiento llamado amor, un amor tan grande que solo siento por uns persona

Ash: te amo Dawn

Dawn: y yo a ti Ash

Soy Ash Ketchum, futuro maestro pokemon, y todo será gracias a ella, Dawn, con quien quiero pasar toda mi vida.

FIN

/

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Para este fic me inspiré en varias canciones, ahora, les reto a que adivinen en que canciones XD

PS: FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER (atrasado)


End file.
